Invader Zim Manifest of DOOM 4 The Resisty
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: After a huge battle Gaz and Zim VS Dib and Tak they get separated. Zim then finds himself in the midst and Mercy of the Resisty, Gaz and GIR try to reunite with him, and Tak and Dib break out of the Swollen Eyeball Network Base. OCs accepted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Am I Dead?"

Zim opened his eyes, he opened them too quickly and a blue light flashed around his face. He squinted to reduce the brightness. As he looked around him all he could see was a blue slimy prison. It was like water but hard to move around in. But after Zim moved his hand forward he felt cold air touch his hand. He then used some leftover energy to move forward. Then his leg met air. Suddenly a pain in his chest felt liked he had been stabbed. Then his whole body fell out of the slime. He screamed when he hit the floor, he was in intense pain. Then men showed up with guns. They looked at Zim. "Am I dead?" he asked before he blacked out.

Zim woke with an electrical shock. When it stopped he looked around. He was in a dark stained metal chamber with chains hanging from the ceiling. There were lights coming from grates on the floor. As Zim moved his arms he saw they were chained to the table. He then noticed a purple hue to the table. Then he looked across from his head to see a sliver platter with a bloody towel, on top were neatly assorted knives. When groaned as he tried to break free of the bonds. "Hello Zim." said a familiar voice. Zim looked down the hallway to see a silhouette of a figure walking towards him. "Who," he croaked ",are you?"

the figure walked closer "Has it really been this long?" The figure walked closer and it took Zim a few seconds to realize who it was. "Raymond?" it was Raymond, his face had a scar on the other side of it, the scar had a tattoo of a cobra. "Yes, it's me." He said.

"How? Last time I saw you, we were in the big chamber with the blue light. After that…well I had problems remembering that."

"You don't remember? How could you forget the plan?"

"What Plan?"

Zim looked over at the knives and asked "What are you going to do to me?" Raymond said nothing as he took out a cleaver. He then swung down at Zim with a clang. Zim expected pain but it never came. Zim looked and saw Raymond cut the chains. Zim got up and Raymond answered "We already did everything." Zim looked up "What do you mean?" Raymond sighed and said "when we found you, you were dying. We took dead organs from humans and put them in you." Zim looked at his hands. "W-what?" Raymond said "Your skigglyspooch was failing. We had to get a heart, a brain, lungs, arteries, stomach, intestines, and a liver." Zim looked at his hands, he could see scars left from operation all over his body. "Y-you…y-you," then he jumped up and tackled Raymond to the floor "YOU TAINTED ME!" Raymond took out a tazer and shocked Zim in his stomach. Zim coughed and fell back, he felt a small trickle of blood come from his mouth. He touched it with his finger and saw the blood was red. He started to gasp and he felt something he never felt before. "I'm feeling strange, I'm feeling like this can never happen." Raymond walked closer. "You are experience human emotions, right now you are afraid." Zim looked at Raymond and said "You tainted me." Raymond replied "We saved you." Then Zim vomited on the floor, he felt weary and passed out.

Gaz ran through the pushes trying to hold back tears. She had never cried and she wouldn't now.

As she ran she could hear someone behind her. As she ducked into a cave she panted and panted. Then she sprang out and ran right smack into GIR.

"GIR!" Gaz cried and hugged the robot. GIR wasn't acting crazy as usual, he was crying. Gaz saw his tears warmed her heart and she carried GIR. "GIR I need you to help me find Zim."

GIR shook his head "NO! Master gone, master was working on guidance chip but I can't find master!" Gaz tried to calm Gir by rocking him back and forth "Look GIR, I need your help. I can't find Zim but that doesn't convince me that he's dead. Now GIR I need to go to Zim's house to start looking, but I can't find my way. GIR I need your cooperation in this, understand?" GIR nodded and stopped crying. "I'll even make those microwavable tacos." GIR smiled and shrieked "HAPPINESS ALL AROUND!"

Dib watched as Tak's cryogenic freezer connected into the wall. He felt guilty, they worked together and now Tak was a hostage of the Swollen Eyeball Network. He put one hand on the glass and sighed. "Mothman." Dib turned around to see Darkbootie standing in the doorway. "Don't talk to me Darkbootie." Dark walked closer

"She was a assassin Mothman."

"She was an ally!"

"She wasn't human!"

"So what?"

"She wasn't human, why did she need a disguise after such a long time before allying herself with you."

"Darkbootie, she wanted to help us."

"No she didn't, she played you. You helped her by giving her knowledge."

"She wanted to kill Zim, I was helping all of us!"

"Wrong, Dib do you know what people think of you here?"

"They find me brilliant, which outside people don't."

"No, they find you a moron."

"What?"

"They laugh at you, and call you names. Agent Tuna ghost and I are the ones who have listened. We have supported you, without us you wouldn't have been able to join the Swollen eyeball Network."

Dib groaned and hit his head into the wall. "Everyone lies to me."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do! My father told me I'm actually a clone to carry out his inflated ego! Tak now lied to me about her species! To make matters worse Zim and Gaz are in love!"

Dib slumped down to the floor and took off his glasses. With a sigh he rubbed his eyes "My whole world is crumbling around me."

Darkbootie walked over and kneeled to Dib.

"Dib, I know things are bad but you can fix them."

"No…I can't."

Dib got up and ran out of the room. "DIB!" Darkbootie called but Dib continued to run. Then Dib opened the door to his cabin and slammed it shot with all the locks, he jumped into the bed and soon fell asleep.

Onboard the massive there were a long line of Irken bounty hunters standing in front of the tallest. "Now, we have gathered you for a rescue mission." Purple said while Red stood silent "We are counting on you to search for a Tak and Zim. Rewards include 3,000 credits and you are out of Irken concern. We need the toughest of the tough for this job, they won't go home without a fight." Then Red walked over to one hunter who's eyes were changing color. "You," the hunter straightened up ",come here." The hunter walked over to Red. "What's your name and why are your eyes changing color?" the hunter saluted "My name is Irken Tyler or known by my hunter name, the X,. My eyes change color due to mutation which helps me with my disguises." Red leaned in closer "Disguises? Does that include female?" X nodded "Yes, any species and gender disguise." Red questioned "Now about your offense, how are you with long range weapons?"

"Good, very patient."

"Close up weapons?"

"Badass."

"How about Melee?"

"Vortian trained."

"Aright, let me think about this, you have to be really good to capture Zim alive, and even tougher dead."

Red turned around for a second, x looked at all the other hunters and smiled. Then Red turned around and grabbed X. X yelped in suprise and accidental slapped Red away. He knew he would be punished but surprisingly Red got up and spat out blood. He ran over and pushed him into the wall. X was attacking with his elbow to Red's throat but he ducked. Red responded by clutching his hands around X's neck and moving him into a wall. "RED!" Red turned to see Purple with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry." He let go of X as he ribbed his neck. "You got the job kid." Red said as they left the room.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zim's Unknown History

Zim woke again strapped to a chair, he had a nice Irken uniform on. Then Raymond came in with a glass of water. When Raymond held it closer Zim struggled more and more to break free. Raymond forced Zim's mouth open. "Drink." As Raymond tilted the glass it went down Zim's throat less painful than expected. Zim looked at Raymond "What happened after that blue light?" Raymond sat down and said "You really don't remember," he closed his eyes and began "After we saw the blue light we joined the Resisty to bring down the Irken empire. I was a General, you were a demolition expert. Things were going well, until later."

It is night on the planet Doris. People lived in urban houses like in Africa. One Irken was running from others. 2 Irkens were in pursuit. Finally the victim tripped and fell to the ground. When they caught a hold of him they knocked him out. When he awoke he was in a chair in a rundown building. "What do you want?" he asked. Zim answered "The codes to the missile drop." The captive shook his head "No, no, I can't! They will kill me if I tell!" Zim got closer and said "what makes you think we won't?" "Zim, let me handle this," Raymond walked to him and untied him "If you tell us you go free, and they won't know if you won't tell." The captive nodded "Y-yes." Raymond smiled "Good," he activated a recorder ", what are the codes?" the Irken shook his head "No, I can't." Raymond looked at him "Please tell us." He shook his head "NO!" then Zim got up. "That's it." Raymond stood in front of Zim but Zim pushed down Raymond. He went to the Irken and grabbed his neck "The codes!" he gagged as Zim began to squeeze tighter. "Zim stop it, he can't say anything." Zim reluctantly let go and he spat out the codes. Zim played them back on the recorder and said "Thank you," he took out his pistol and aimed it at him. ",you are no longer of service." "ZIM! NO!" As Raymond pushed Zim the gun went off and hit the Irken in the throat. Raymond jumped up and ran to the injured Irken. He gagged as blood came out then his eyes went pitch black. "Zim!" Raymond yelled and grabbed him by the front of his uniform. "He had to die! He was going to tell." Raymond sighed "Maybe your right, we can't change it now. We must get to Irk to plot out the coordinates to the missile attack."

Raymond shuddered when he said "You were starting to scare me. You started to look for other targets of interest. We were at the ship refueling station on Irk. We had taken care of some guards."

Raymond panted as he and the Resisty soldiers had killed some guards. "When is it happening?"

Raymond motioned to the soldiers "Don't worry, Zim has the coordinates and will launch them on the Irken military base." One soldier pointed "Look! There is the bomber!" there it was flying over head. "It's passing over the military base now!" Raymond cried but no explosions occurred. He watched as it was now passing over them. "What is it doing?" one soldier questioned. Then it passed over an Irken civilian city. "Oh God no!" Raymond cried and ran towards the edge of the fueling station. Then the bottom of the bomber opened and the missiles dropped on to the city.

"NO!" the missiles hit the city and a huge explosion covered the area. After the explosion stopped Raymond flew his way into the city.

When it set on ground he saw a female Irken coughing up blood trapped under a wall shard. Her eyes went pitch black and she died.

"I killed the guards back there because they could defend themselves, those people in the city could not defend themselves. It was madness, then you started to see me corrupt. Our next plan was the accident."

"So is Tallest Green in there?" Zim asked. Raymond replied "He should be, are you sure about this?" Zim nodded "I don't know if he is in there but can you check?" Raymond nodded. He went to the tower in an Irken uniform and went through the front door up the steps. Zim pressed a few buttons on the launcher and aimed at the building. "Zim what are you doing? Ray is in there!" Zim replied as he squeezed the trigger "I know." The missile made a sonic boom as it flew out and uncloaked becoming visible. Raymond turned to see through the glass doors the missile speeding towards the tower. Civilians screamed as Raymond ran down a hallway. *BOOM!* pieces of the hallway blew apart behind Raymond. When he turned to look a metal shard flew and hit him in the face. Then the tower fell. "Ray?" a soldier called. "Ray?" Then a muffled yell was heard. The soldier saw Raymond come out of the ruble. He was yelling and the soldier gasped, one side of his face had been torn off by the metal shard. As the soldier put Raymond over his soldier Raymond asked "Where's…where's Zim?" the soldier replied "He ran off into the explosion."

"I wanted to pursue you but I blacked out from blood loss." Raymond turned his head and showed his scar "This is proof of my story." Zim shook his head "That can't be possible., I can't remember anything." Raymond said "We believe you lost some memory in a fight or huge explosion. Either way you are still charged for killing Green."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tak's Escape

Dib woke up from his bed. He thought for a minute that he was back at his house. He sighed remembering the disappointing chain of events that took place that brought Dib there. He was really to depressed to do any studying, which was really saying something for him. He got up on one foot then the other and stretched. He put on his glasses and shoes. He unlocked his door and walked outside ready for the next thing to make his day worse. He decided to take a walk around the base. As he walked around he could feel everyone's eyes burning on him. He could hear the laughter and angst insults they were whispering back and forth to each other. Then he turned around and shouted "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" This made everyone stop cold. He ran up the stairs red faced biting his lip and went to the stasis level. He walked in and saw Tak in her chamber sleeping blissfully. He walked around then looked at her. He shook his head "No, Darkbootie was right, I've become to attached to her." When he left the room the doors slid behind him shut. The doors soon opened as fast as they closed for Dib went back in to change his mind. He punched a few numbers on the console and a red light flashed. He tried again but the red light flashed again. "Please open up." He said. When he tried again the red light flashed. Then Dib growled. He got a fire extinguisher off the wall and banged against the glass. He saw Tak inside, almost ready to be free. He banged again, the glass was so strong. He banged again, not even a single crack. He then threw the fire extinguisher across the room. He grabbed the emergency axe off the wall and began to hit the glass. A fine crack appeared along the glass. A blinking red light flashed on the monitor but Dib didn't care. He brought up, and swung down. Now Tak was stirring in her sleep. Dib now cracked the glass so much he couldn't even see Tak under the glass, but he could still see movement. When he came down again the glass was about to be broken. When he brought the axe up Tak jumped through the glass and tackled Dib to the ground. She then rolled over onto her feet. Dib then saw Tak naked. "What are you staring at?" she then looked down and noticed her Irken form naked. "My god!" she cried and hid behind a pillar. "Tak, it's OK." Tak slowly stepped out from behind the pillar, then ran over to hug Dib. "It's cold in here." She said. Dib smiled ,took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tak. "Thank you Dib." She said as she shivered in the jacket. Dib walked through the door with his jacket on again, Tak was secretly hidden inside the jacket and was holding on to Dib. Her cold hands were stuck on to Dib's thighs, It gave him small shivers. People stared as he walked strangely to a locker rooms. Once inside Dib shut and locked the doors, Tak climbed out of the jacket and began to search the female lockers. Dib said "We should be safe in here." He then looked at Tak with her outfit of choice. She had on a security suit with the hood and mask on. "I think you will be able to sneak out with that." Dib stated. Tak replied, the mask distorting her voice "I am leaving no matter what." Then a new noise entered the fray. Tak and Dib saw a bag drop on the floor next to a man reaching for a pistol. Tak now took off the mask and reached inside the coat pocket ready to kill him with anything she got a hold off, luckily what she got was a tazer. His body failed out of control like a seizure when the electrical current hit him. After he fell Tak saw a man run for the alarm. Tak ran over to jab the tazer in his side, but he already pressed the alarm. "Shit." Tak said As she ran out of locker room she saw guards running up the stairs. Dib ran after Tak, it never occurred to him to not follow but he knew Darkbootie would immediately who aided Tak in her escape. Tak ran into the parking garage and started on pulling on car doors, cussing at them for they wouldn't open. "Tak!" he yelled out to her as he opened his car door. Tak ran to the passenger side and hoped in. As the car turned on Dib drove till around the corner and stopped. There was a rode block of other SUVs , and Darkbootie was standing in the middle of the road block. "Oh Hell." Dib said to himself. Darkbootie said "DIB! Get out of the car now!" Dib closed his eyes and slimed his foot on the pedal. Darkbootie rolled out of the way while all the other SUVs were crashed. Dib then drove up level and level till he saw the entrance to the parking garage. Dib floored it again and charged past the admission gate. Dib was speeding through the street, luckily there wasn't much traffic at night. Dib looked in the mirror to see SUVs driving behind him. Tak was loading her sniper and Dib said "Wait Tak, I have a better idea. Give me that case in the back." Tak reached in the back and gave him the case. "You drive." Tak crawled into the drivers seat while Dib handled the case. He opened it to see a green disc, a blue disc, a red disc, and a small black rectangle. When he pressed a button on the ceiling of the car the floor opened up and he placed the rectangle on two slabs of metal. When the floor closed the CD player opened and a CD came out. Tak took the CD and read "The Dib Playlist?" Dib groaned in embarrassment but he put the green disc in. "Watch now." Outside the window lightning surrounded the car. From behind them the cars opened their windows and started shooting at spots on the road. "They are really bad aim." Tak stated. Dib shook his head "No, the car is invisible. The CD player takes commands and adapts the car. He tapped the rear view mirror and it showed the car invisible. *BAM!* The lightning surrounded the car again. "Oh no, we're not invisible anymore!" Dib said and took out the green disc. Tak shouted as a bullet hit the car "Try another one!" Din inserted the red disc and a red light surrounded the car. When Tak looked at the rear view mirror she saw a bullet hit the red light and explode before it hit the car. "Force field?" Did asked out loud. Then an electrical yellow light came from an SUV behind them and hit the force field completely destroying it. "The last disc?" Tak asked. In the first SUV near them the window opened and a man put together a sniper. "I'll put it in." he took out the blue disc and out it in as the man finished his sniper. Tak looked around the car outside and shouted "Nothing's happening!" When she turned her head to look right at the sniper who was aiming. When the sniper saw her head he fired. The bullet flew right through the glass, Tak's head and the windshield, without penetrating it!" the sniper was so shocked he almost fell out of the car. Tak sat back in her seat and panted "That felt weird." Dib said "The blue disc must be intangibility." Next the other gunners started shooting at the car but all bullets phased through it like air. Then Dib and Tak arrived at the Raven mall. "What are you doing Tak?" Tak merely grinned and drove straight through the a mall's walls. The SUVs behind it stopped, one stopped to late and crashed into the wall. Tak drove through the other wall on the other end in the home clear, free at last.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Looking

Gaz and GIR ran across the street in a hurry, GIR was very worried about Zim's chances about being alive. Questions entered is hollowed head like "Is Zim crippled and can't move?" or "What if Zim is worried about me?" or "What if Zim is on an autopsy!" Then they reached Zim's building, GIR unlocked the doors and ran inside. Gaz shut and lock the doors behind her and said "GIR," GIR looked at Gaz ", can you watch TV to occupy yourself?" GIR shook his head "I don't feel like TV." He then ran up to Zim's bedroom. Gaz frowned. She sill felt like crying but she knew she never would, it would take a lot more than that. She then opened up a laptop on the kitchen counter and a voice said "HELLO, WELCOME TO IRKEN INVADER AI GUIDANCE. ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED ABOUT THE MISSION." Gaz responded "Is there an invader Zim in the archives?" The computer answer "SEARCHING PLEASE WAIT….NO, NO INVADER ZIM IN IRKEN INVADER ARCHIEVES." Gaz thought and said "Bring up Zim." the computer responded "SEARCHING PLEASE WAIT…NO ZIM IN ARCHIEVES." Gaz raised an eyebrow "Search up Zim." the computer responded "THERE IS NO ZIM IN ARCHIEVES, INFORMATION CLASSIFIED BY RED." Gaz asked "Who is Red?"

"RED IS ONE OF THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST TO TAKE PLACE AFTER GREEN'S DEATH."

"Who's Green?"

"GREEN IS THE MOST FAMOUS TALLEST IN IRKEN HISTORY. HE LED A GROUP OF INVADERS TO VICTORY BY MAKING EXPERIMENTAL WEAPONS. HE WAS ALSO KNOWN FOR EXPERIMENTAL GENETICS IN IRKEN BIRTHING CAPSULES."

Gaz bit her lip "Do you have some kind of tracking system for Irkens?"

"YES WE DO."

"Do you have space ships?"

"YES."

"OK, thank you."

Gaz closed the laptop and went into the basement, inside were many bright flickering lights and the Voot cruiser was plugged in charging and refueling. Gaz ran a hand across the smooth shiny surface. She then tried to open the cockpit but then it opened automatically. Gaz sat down in the pilot's seat and gazed at the many controls that operated the ship. "Zim, I will find you." Gaz said as she activated the tutorial.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zim Learning

Zim woke up in his bed, he looked around the metal confines of his room and for once mistaken it for Foodcourtia. However he soon realized he was with the Resisty. He took a hand and placed it to his heart, he shuddered for a moment as he felt the vibrations of his chest beat and pace. Soon he could hear only his blood flow and his heartbeat. He began to shake as he now truly felt like an alien. "Zim." Zim turned to see a guard standing in the doorway. He wore a pair of translucent goggles above his eyes, he had an overcoat on with his Resisty weapons concealed inside, he had a pistol on his boot which was the finest Irken pistol. "Raymond wants to see you." Zim got up and walked with the guard to Raymond's lab. His bare feet made his body shiver as he walked. Raymond turned from a female Vortian and said "Good morning Zim, nice to see you." The guard shook Raymond's hand and he replied "Daren is my main guard around here, he keeps prisoners and experimental patients in control." Zim picked up a scale model "Which am I?" Raymond bit his lip "Both in your case of extreme behavior." Zim smiled "Of course. Where are we?" Raymond grinned and said "Exactly why I brought you here this morning. You see I we are leaving tomorrow to Irken Storage Locker 26." Zim turned to Raymond "Are you crazy? Locker 26 was abandoned for a reason, poisonous fumes coming from the planets core. There's even water there now!" Raymond smiled "Yes there is water, but the poisonous fumes were really a gas grenade a foolish Irken elite set off. We should be safe there for a few months." Zim nodded in acknowledgment. "OK, what did you want to show me?" Raymond motioned for Zim to follow. "You see this base is a fine base, made of the most environmental friendly," he walked into a lab where shavings from pencils were burned ",we," Zim saw the smoke go into a machine ",never," the machine was generating food and vegetables ",let anything go to waste." Finally they reached an elevator. "It's very nice Ray but what does this have to do with what you wanted to show me?" The elevator started into a dark tunnel which only one light lit up their view. As the elevator reached the top Zim was blinded by a huge light. It took him a moment to realize it was a sun. His eyes adjusted and he saw he was in an open field with few trees and many earth animals. He approached a small bird and reached out to pet it, then it turned its head. He gasped for it was a dodo. It squawked at him before running off. "Was that-" "Yeah, it was." Raymond said. "But how?" Zim asked in amazement. "This isn't earth. We call It earth's twin, Terra. This is the only planet that naturally has been affected by technology. Remember those environmental friendly machinery we use. Our job is to not exits here and let the balance of harmony alone. The Tallest have interests in planets like these, planets whose natural resources are fresh, new. If they discover Terra's existence the whole planet is gone." Raymond turned to Zim "You can see why the Tallest want earth so badly then before, you gave them information about the environment and now they are really interested. What also makes the Tallest concerned is all the technology humans made. Unlike aliens that reverse engineer technology found, humans were completely isolate for centuries and now they have light bulbs, cars, even helicarriers. They have become interested in their whole type of being. Irkens have relied on PAK's for a long time, while humans can investigate murders with just facts. The tallest are jealous that they are dependent on themselves rather than the PAK's Irkens rely on. They want the same thing we did to you, independence."

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dib's Resoultion

On the drive through the night towards dawn Tak said "I need a holographic chip is fried, you got any technology?" Dib search the brief case and said "No, we gotta find it else where." Tak looked at him. "Where?" An idea sparked in Dib's mind as he made a sharp turn accidentally missing it pulling up in the parking lot of Dib's home. "What are we doing here?" Tak asked. Dib replied "The holographic chip, and some instruments are here that I need to find Zim." Tak nodded as she went outside the vechile and put the hood over her head as she entered with him. He went to a door and inserted his key card into the slot. "WELCOME DIB MEMBRANE." The door pushed open and they hurried upstairs. The door into the family lobby automatically opened for Dib and he crept in the darkness. He then flipped a switch and he saw his father sitting in a chair. "Hello son, who's your friend you have with you?" Tak pulled the hood over more and Dib replied "My Muslim friend Tak." Dib's father nodded "I was talking with Tak and she told me she was Jewish." Dib stopped in his tracks. "Please Dib, why is Tak wearing a hood?" He turned to his father and said coldly "I have nothing to say to you, you kept your secrets and I can keep mine."

"Dib-"

"No Dad, or should I say Dib number 1, you only made me for one reason, to carry on your business! You tried to keep me in the dark for years! I don't even know why you married mother!" Dib plopped down in a seat and buried his hands in his face.

"Son, you are right and wrong," Dib looked up and his father sat in the seat next to him ",you see I did clone myself but if it was only for my legend I would have already told you. Before I was successful I met your mother, you always had her way of thinking outside the box and imagination. Soon after I proposed we got married and made plans, that's when I became Professor Membrane!" Dib's father shook one fist in the air victoriously "Then we made the sky scraper, it used to be an office building we worked at until it ran out of business. Then one day she wanted to have kids and you know the chemistry. However you have been waiting for first signs for months and the doctor said she could not support brining a child into the world. She cried for hours. Then I came home the next day, our anniversary, I brought her a gift. The gift was the blueprints for the cloning machine, I brought my idea to her and she was thrilled. After we finished it we tested it and success, we had you." Dib's father placed his hand on his shoulder "You made me feel like anything was in reach, we kept you in a tank with a green jelly that was supposed to imitate the womb. Then I came home and…" Dib's father sighed "…your mother lay dead next to the tank. She wrote 'Dear Richard, it was a pleasure being your mate for half of my life. I went to the doctor who said I wasn't going to make it, the medication was too much for a diabetic. I now I will not live to see your face again, but I pray my son lives to see your face," Dib's eyes were watering ", from love to you Richard and our new son ,Dib, I love you- Ilana." Dib's father was brimming with tears like his son, one and the same. Then they hugged fiercely, Dib was repeating over and over "I'm sorry." Soon after 10 minutes the tears stopped and Dib's father said "Dib, you were like your mother in every way, and Gaz was a miracle, no accident." Dib nodded and hugged. "So now son, why is your friend Tak wearing the hood?" Dib looked to see Tak who still stood without moving. "It's OK Tak, you can take it off." Tak reluctantly grabbed the edges of the hood and pulled them back for Dib's father to see.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Origins

Zim and Raymond walked in the vast forest covered landscape, many exotic birds, both earth and non earth, flew over head with grace. The sun began to set as they reached a cave. "Where does it lead?" Zim asked but Raymond remained silent as he lit a torch and began the decent into the cave. The passage ways were very dark and deep and were hard to climb without Zim's PAK's climbing equipment. Zim nearly fell down the cavern if not for Raymond who caught him before he slipped. Zim looked down the cavern into some huge chamber. "What is this?" he asked in wonder examining the pictures on the walls. "You'll see." Zim studied the detailed carvings on the wall that seemed to by old in age. On the wall he saw humanoid figures going through some transformation but part of the picture was erased. "Is that a spider attaching itself on that human's back?" Zim asked. Raymond held the torch above Zim. "No, you should find it very familiar." As they walked in through a hallway Zim could make out skeletons on the ground, some were Irken. As they began climbing the stairs Zim looked around to see tall statues of humans around them. Then they reached the top hallway leading to a huge locked door. It stood 15 feet tall and was made of titanium steel. "How are we getting through that?" Zim asked. Raymond started patting the wall tiles till he patted one that opened, inside was a small card. He took it out and inserted the card in the crack in the door. To Zim's amazement the door lit up in a blue light and opened. He was shocked at the number of machines inside. He then saw more carvings of men using the machines. "What is this?" Zim asked. "Human origins," Raymond finally answered ",humans wonder about their origin and now we know. Long ago humans had technology that man would dream of today. They lived peace and happiness with all life, they were separated from the wild life on a stone pillar in this canyon. They lived long and then finally they started making robots with AI units installed in their brains then they made their finest creations, the Control Brains." Zim was shocked, his god was made by humans, he was made by humans "The control brains solved more sophisticated problems that man could solve alone. That's when the control brain made a fabulous invention called the PAK." Zim shuddered as he rubbed the place where the two cords connected into his spine. "Then came the day when he realized he was serving humans rather then them serving him. That's when things went wrong, the PAK's attacked the humans and transformed them. They turned their skin green, eyes became different colors, they lost their hair and grew antenni, and grew sharp teeth. Thus Irkens were born, the Irkens attacked not like the commandos that you a have in the military, but wild savages using weapons from their PAK's. If they didn't had weapons they attacked by biting in the neck. Soon the humans were enslaved and they were forced to make a ship that would be able to transport the brain to another planet. Soon they found Irk, it was a planet like this but now you see it as a planet with no life except for the Irkens that roam the upper levels. But there is the basement level of the planet where rarely no one goes, you can see dead trees and garbage left to rot under the magnificent city. Then the Control Brain reproduced other counter parts to assist it, the testing Brain, the Trial Brain, and the Security Brain. As you know the Trial Brain has been shutdown and hidden away. Then we left a few humans on earth with erased memories on each country. Soon we watched as you battled for pointless sides but we also watched as you made wonderful weapons for us. We soon made other planets with humans but we forgot about earth. Earth was supposed to be recolonized in the 1940s but the Brain's forgot and recolonized the others. Soon the Tallest Red pointed it out and they sent you ,Zim, to test its defensive capabilities. You came back alive and now they will invade." Raymond stopped to catch his breath while Zim thought "Me, Zim, a human once?" Then Raymond continued "That's why the human organs supported you Zim, that's why Gaz is pregnant." Zim stopped and looked at Raymond "Gaz is pregnant from me?" Ray nodded "We scanned her ourselves." Zim felt wobbly and he fell to the ground "Zim!" but he couldn't hear it as he looked over the railing of the hallway and threw up. "My and Gaz…with a baby?" he thought before he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Bounty Hunter

Dib's father could not tear his eyes away from…her. Before him stood a female extraterrestrial, the thing Dib obsessed over for years he called fake. But now, he stood corrected. "My…god." He said quietly ad he raised a hand and touched her face. "Um dad, I know it's breath taking but there is more." The professor shook himself back into reality. "Wait till the people at my work hear about this!" As he went to a console Dib ran and blocked his path. "You don't understand Dad, no one can know about her." Dib's father said "OOOOOOooooo I understand son. What do you need?" Dib told his father a list and he gave him technologies to do it. Later Dib was in his room working on a computer chip, Tak and Mimi were examining many machines Dib had created in his past. "Finished!" Dib said proudly and held it up in victory. "Really? Thank you." Tak came over and inserted it into her PAK, however only her skin and hair changed while her outfit stayed the same. "Wait a minute! I have an outfit Gaz used to wear before pink and black became her style. Dib threw a purple and black outfit at Tak and she put it on. She looked in the mirror and said "I could get used to earth fashion." As she straightened up her new dress and threw the security suit in the floor Dib and Tak met eyes. "Wanna see my Youtube account?" Tak chuckled "You have Youtube?" Dib nodded "Unlike you have one." Tak turned from her window which the clouds were dark and some rain drops were hitting the glass. "I do, I am Purple Giantess." Dib stopped "Purple Giantess?" he asked "As in the one that replied on my videos?" She cried out "That was you?" a small flash of lightning from outside made them jumped as the rain picked up in pace. "You replied on my videos?" Dib cried "The one…who cared?" Tak opened her mouth but didn't say anything, she began to think deep in thought "Yes, I thought there was truly an intelligent man making those videos and I had to reply. I wanted to meet him, and now I am." Talk looked up and down Dib's body "I didn't expect the man to be a boy." Dib blushed and he thought back "I never thought that girl was an alien." Tak chuckled and then Dib moved forward and kissed her, Mimi watched through the doorway but they didn't care. Then they heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." They ignored it and continued kissing. Dib fell back on the floor and Tak fell with him, she started to remove her dress and her bra. "What? But you-" Dib heard his father from the door but he couldn't understand the words right now. Then Tak came down shirtless and braless as she came down on Dib and kissed him more. *BOOM!* an deafening explosion occurred and snapped them out of their fantasies. Tak got back on her bra and shirt as they ran to the lobby. Dib was shocked as he saw himself in the same room holding a gun with his father on the floor. Dib was about to speak when he raised the gun and shot at Dib, Tak tackled Dib the floor and the shot hit the wall. Then a black cat entered the lobby. "MIMI ATTACK MODE ACTIVATE!" however the cat didn't reply, then it changed it looked like any other SIR but it had an arm like Mimi's and a red X on its chest. It leaped in the air but Mimi tackled it in midleap. As Tak looked from the corner the second Dib aimed and missed Tak's face by inches. "His fighting style its obviously Irken but is very detailed. He's a bounty hunter." Then the Dib copy cat sprang from the corner and aimed his gun shoot to kill at Dib. But Tak smacked the gun away and punched him in the face. The Dib imitate wiped red blood from his nose and flicked it on the carpet, the blood immediately changed color from red to purple. He reached back his fist and shot it at her face and she fall back. He turned for the gun but Dib tackled him. He took Dib and threw him into the next room. Dib got up as Dib's impersonator entered, he held the gun. As Dib raised a cattle prod he aimed the gun. Then Tak came behind him and grabbed his throat, he set off a shot that shattered a window allowing the rain to fly inside. As Dib got up he jabbed the Dib double ganger in the ribs. He yelled and he fell down the lobby steps. Then Mimi jumped on Tak's back and they made a run to the window. Dib's copycat got up and climbed the stairs and took out a second gun as he began to fire both as Tak and Dib crashed through the window. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHH!" Dib yelled as he hit the ground, he sorely raised to his feet and grabbed Tak. She groaned as the water burned her. Mimi helped get the SUV door open and get Tak inside. Dib got in the driver seat and drove off.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Game continues

Purple sat down across from Red's chair as he took out Red's queen. "You lost your winning piece." Red turned from the monitor and looked at the chess board to see his queen had been knocked over. "Why do you continue Red, you certainly going to lose." Red smirked "You think? You are so sure of yourself over your victory, in the past on earth many humans were close to defeat but came out on top." Red came to the table and moved a pawn in front of his king.

Zim awoke in a bumping ship. He sat up to see garbage all around him. He turned to see Raymond sitting with an assault rifle in hand. "Where are we going?" Zim asked as he grabbed a shotgun from one of the troops sitting with them. "We are going to the locker Zim." Zim gasped "Irken Storage Locker 26?" Raymond nodded and primed his gun. "They won't expect us there." Zim had a confused look on his face "What do you mean?" Raymond answered "The Irken radio has always been the hardest radio to crack, luckily Darien helped to rebuild the radio signals when the main building fell and the COMS went dark." Zim turned to see Darien polishing an Irken pistol. "No look Zim, on the radio we have heard that Purple and Red want you and Zim back for means of corruption by other worlds." Zim looked at Raymond "Corruption? I'm not corrupted!" Raymond "Yes you are, you had sex with a human Zim, that's plenty of proof." Darien went off his COMS and said "I got a weather report, it will rain soon so we must make it to the safe house to meet with the other Resisty leaders." Raymond grabbed Zim's shoulder "Listen, your insides may be protected from water but not your skin at first. Your skin needs time to develop, it won't kill you but it isn't healthy." "WE ARE PREPARING TO DROP ACTIVATE SHOCK BOOTS." "Everybody in shock boots!" Raymond yelled as everyone put on the boots. Then the bottom of the floor in the room opened and Zim fell to the dark planet. As he hit the ground he felt little vibrations that shook his whole body. Once they stopped he looked around the planet that had once been locker 26. The streets were now flooded with garbage and many dead bodies of the Irkens' enemies lay to waste. Once everybody took off the boots Raymond said "Everyone, flanking positions. Darien you stay with Zim." As Darien and Zim made their way in every alley Raymond and his troops walked on the sidewalk. "Why are we not on the street?" Zim asked. Darien said "Because they want you in particular, we have to screw with their minds to keep you safe." Before Zim could make sense of "screw with their minds" Raymond whispered over radio "Off the road." Zim looked as Raymond and his troops entered a half-full of garbage storage building, then Zim saw them. "Irken military." He whispered. They were wearing melee combat uniforms: they were black latex with short sleeves and a high camo pants. "Shit, how did they know?" A soldier asked over the radio. "They probably tuned in and found our bug in the radio broadcast." Darien whispered surprised over the COMS "Not possible the Irkens made their own radio signals, while Irkens and Vortians made ours. Impossible to tune in or detect." Then Raymond said over the COMS "That's what the Irkens thought about their radio, yet we managed to do it. We can't worry about how they did it, we have to worry about what they will do if they find us." Darien nodded to them as the soldiers came close enough to hear. Silently but all so steadily Darien crept through a broken window into a storage building, Zim looked as they aimed their flashlights around. Once Zim got up stairs he looked out the window and saw what looked like a bird. "Bird, this place is barely livable!" he thought but then realized what I was. It was a mini-bomber, it looked like a front of a subway car with propellers suspending it in the air. Inside the cockpit was an Irken pilot wearing some strange goggles on and Zim could recognize them. Zim tapped his chin trying to remember what they were, it was on the tips of his tongue. He then yelled "INFRA RED!" He turned to Darien who stood startled by Zim's yelling was not one bit prepared by the explosion that split the room in half. "Darien!" Zim yelled. Zim heard a unmistakable reply in the smoke "I'm here, get moving!" Zim turned and saw a hallway with junk on the floor and sprinted through the 1 foot layer of garbage. After the hallway Zim looked at the intersection to see Darien running further ahead. As Zim went through another hallway part of it had been rotted away or fell of because he could see right outside. Then an Irken combat specialist jumped into the hallway. Zim aimed his shotgun but the soldier kicked it out of his hands. Zim watched as it skidded across the floor, before he could get it the soldier wrapped his arms around Zim's neck. Zim gagged as his wrap was becoming harder. Zim then took his elbow and jammed him in his skigglyspooch. He let go and punched him in the face. Zim jumped to his shotgun but the soldier tested out Zim's new stomach by kicking it. Yep it hurt, Zim staggered into another punch and fell backwards. As he walked to Zim ,Zim kicked upwards right into his face sending him flying backwards. Zim rolled on to his feet and got his shotgun, he then fired many times from the hip. The combat soldier ran from the batteries but one hit him in his thigh as he left. Zim got up and looked in his belt for ammo, sadly he had only 4 batteries left and 2 in the shotgun. As Zim inserted more batteries before sprinting out on to the roof. Then he saw the mini-bomber and shot the cockpit. The ship flew out of control and he pilot was squeezing his wound as he tried to control the ship. Soon then ship lost control and flew out of sight. Then Zim remembered something, Darien. He saw Darien go ahead before him, was he still up ahead? Then a large boom caught his attention, not an explosion, something natural. He looked up and saw white flashes in the clouds "Lightning." Zim thought as he felt it, a tiny water droplet fell on is neck and caused it to sizzle but didn't hurt much. Zim knew it would hurt soon if he didn't move now. Then he ran from building to building listening for Raymond's troops and the Irken military to be in deep combat but strangely Zim heard nothing. He even stopped to look, he saw a few corpses on the ground and empty ammo bag. He began to wonder where they went but another droplet hit his face and reminded him he wasn't water proof. He then began running from rooftop to rooftop, not stopping to think, not stopping to breath. Then a fist came out at a corner and hit him in the face. Zim fell back and looked to see the combat soldier from before. Zim looked at his uniform and spotted a name on his belt: BRYON. "So Byron, you workout?" Byron growled and kicked Zim in his face. Zim got up and rubbed his new black eye. "You don't talk much do you?" He lifted his boot and stomped where Zim's head would have been, not for Zim moving. "Well don't worry," Zim said before delivering a brutal uppercut ",I tend to interrupt." Byron got up and growled and charged at Zim, Zim did a ballad twirl and Byron ran into a metal wall. "Ole!" said Zim like a bull fighter. Zim put on his famous cocky grin and edged again. But Byron put his arm around Zim and they fell into the street. As he got up Byron got up as well. Then Zim saw it overhead, the same mini-bomber. "I've had enough of you." he ran to a wall, dodging Byron and jumped on it. Zim then used his legs to jumped off the wall on to the mini-bomber's pilot. The pilot raised a pistol at Zim but Zim hit first with his shotgun, the pilot accidentally shot one of the engines and died. "Shit." Zim said as he unbuckled the pilot and threw him out of the cockpit. Zim then sat in his seat not even buckling himself as he tried to keep the ship up. He then felt more water droplets causing more tingling on his body and soon he crashed on to the rooftop of a building.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dib's Torment

Once It stopped raining and Tak was awake Dib ditched the car. Tak and Dib now walked in the streets with the crowds of people. "Are you sure we are safe out of the car Dib?" Tak asked. Dib looked at her and said "I'm not sure, all I can think about is how I left Dad at the building." Dib said, a look of worry appeared on his face as he pictured his father laying on the ground with his intestines all over the place. "No, can't happen!" Dib shouted, a few people looked at him. He even heard one of them calling him crazy quietly. "Dib calm down." Tak said resting a hand on his neck. Dib was still anxious to get back there and save his father, his pang in his side reminded him of the fall from the window. "OK, your right. We need to calmly talk this out someplace safe." Dib turned around to look. "Well I see a Starbucks." Then the Did felt a pain in his neck and swatted it. "Damn bugs." Dib said but he pulled out a needle as long as a pen. "Oh my god." Dib looked around and saw Tak wasn't there. "Tak?" he whispered. "TAK!" he yelled then he heard someone call him crazy again, the air became hazy in a redish way. "Tak is not here now." "Who?" Dib asked as he spun around and saw…him. In the crowd stood Zim in his disguise with a cocky grin waving. "Zim!" Dib yelled and charged at him. Zim then ran through the crowd of people who really didn't seem to notice. "Comeback Zim!" Dib yelled and he heard more people yell crazy. Dib didn't care as he chased the one thing he could see. Then he ran into a huge space in between people and saw Zim across from him. "Look both ways Dib!" Dib turned around only to be hit in the ribs by a taxi. "You OK kid?" Dib looked up to see bigfoot looming over him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! BIGFOOT!" he yelled and pointed "CRAZY!" yelled the people back. Then Dib saw them, more paranormal things circling him and the word crazy became a chant. "No. STOP! IM NOT CRAZY!" Dib then fell to his knees and found the street empty. He then noticed the sun go so fast the moon came up at both times making the sky a huge white. He then turned and saw Zim standing there. "Come here Dib, I want to talk." Dib shook his head and yelled "Where's Tak?" Zim shook his head wrong move. Then Dib saw Tak and ran to her, her purple hair was flowing, she was in a pitch black nightgown. Dib was a foot away and *BOOM!* Dib watched as Tak fell to the ground. "NO!" Dib cried as he held Tak's corpse in his arms. *BOOM!* Dib turned to see Zim fall to the ground. He then looked over to the blinding light to see an Irken with an X over his chest. "Hello Dib." Dib whispered in a small voice "How do you know my name?" The Irken laughed "I know everything about my prey, I've studied you from your house." Dib reached to him but Tak's death was weighing him down. "I know every detail Dib. Even Gas. And I know a secret." The Irken lowered his mouth to Dib's ear. "Zim and Gaz had love." Dib was shocked, then the bright light around him cracked like an egg. "W-w-what?" Dib stammered. The Irken smiled a grim smile, Zim's cock grin compared nothing to it. "Yes…and she's pregnant." Dib couldn't take it, he threw up then and there. More splits appeared on the background as he learned more. "In fact I see a marriage… if she survives." Dib then gritted his teeth and punched the Irken. He fell back and still smiled. "You can't hurt me." Dib then yelled out as he tackled him. Then he disappeared. Dib got up groaning and looked all around him as the sky looked like it was about to fall. If Dib saw this he would tell and be called a crazy chicken. But right now he was just that, a crazy chicken. Dib turned tail and ran and the sky fell, pieces of it fell close to him like glass. As he looked up to see only pitch black behind the pieces. Then it all fell apart and slowly fell to the ground like snow flakes. As it was falling he saw someone else in the pitch black, him. Dib ran to himself and punched him. The Dib copy wiped his bloody nose. Before Dib could punch again another Dib kicked Dib in his stomach. Dib gagged and saliva dripped from his mouth on to the ground which too disappeared. Then another Dib appeared and kicked Dib in his crotch. Dib groaned and punched Dib in the face. Soon 12 Dib's were all fighting each other and Dib could hear "You can't even trust yourself." Soon all the Dibs fell and Dib woke up in the car. He sat up to see Tak was driving. "Tak…what happened?" Tak turned to look at Dib. "You lost I and you got into a fight with some people." Dib looked in the rear view mirror to see one black eye, some of his coat was wet from the puddles, he had some dried blood on his glasses, and a bloody nose. Dib groaned as he wiped some blood away. "Where are we headed to?" Dib asked as he coughed a little. "To one person who can find Zim: Gaz." Tak then put more foot on the acceleration and sped towards Zim's block.

In Zim's base Gas had walked out of the Voot cruiser and smiled, she felt proud of herself as she actually scored over perfect on a pilots simulation.

As she stepped out she then groaned as she fell to the floor. She clutched her stomach and bit her lip as she felt something inside her kick.

PLEASE REVIEW 

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Old machines with Dark Truths

Zim's eyes shot open when he felt a bigger raindrop on his head. It sizzled on his head like bacon until Zim wiped it off. Zim groaned and then a huge flash of light startled Zim and then he heard the thunder. Now he was in trouble the rain began slow but gradually picked up. Before long he was yelling as white vapors came from his skin like a hot spring. Then Zim ran into a huge building, opened its doors and quickly shut them. He panted for some time before turning around to see what took his breath away. "A Control Brain." He said in awe for it was not as big as the others, it was about as big as him a matter of fact. Zim wiped some dust off its face and Zim muttered "Power…" Zim then tugged on some cables and plugged them in. Then all the eyes on it came on and the control brain spoke "AAAAaaaa its you Zim." Zim gulped "I don't recall meeting you but-" the control brain interrupted "Maybe YOU don't recall but I remember very well." Zim cocked his head "Pardon me?" The control brain snickered "Oh yes I remember you very much. I remember being a judge in your accident." Zim perked his face up "You know about that?" the control brain replied "Yes Zim, I am the trail brain. I was supposed to finish you off in court but you escaped along with the evidence. Soon I found some shocking discovery if only I could remember it." Zim asked "how could you forget such a shocking secret?" The control brain snapped "RED! That's why. I remember the secret was about him and he jammed up the data and called me corrupt, malfunctioning. That was his excuse. The secret also related to you Zim but I don't know why." Zim his chin and asked "You tried cracking it?" The control brain hummed in thought and replied "Yes, it is a new Irken code that only the Tallest know about. It is quite frustrating." Then the control brain made a beep and asked "Why do you not have a PAK?" Zim looked away and the trial brain deduced "You learned where Irken life comes from haven't you?" Zim nodded and said "Yes I know my history with the humans." The Trial brain sighed and said "I see you know the huge secret. To be honest I thought it was unethical what the Control brain did to the humans. Forced them to evolve, it just wasn't right." Zim suddenly looked up and asked "You got a chip for the data?" The trial brain said nothing as a small chip popped out of an opening under it's head. "Thanks, I think I may get Purple to decode it." Then the Trial Brain replied "I may be able to assist you, can you plug in that cord coming from the wall?" Zim looked to see a pink cord protruding from the wall snaking it's way around a crate. Zim nodded and plugged it in. At first there was silence and then there was a loud whirring noise then small hisses. "I now have connected into Locker 26's main network, soon if I can get passed the firewalls I may be able to take over security." A robotic arm came down and held a small ring. "Put this around your antenna and we will be able to communicate." Zim nodded knowing his mission was to get Purple the data and decode it. "I'll help you get back your job Trial brain." Zim said as he went outside leaving the Trail brain in silence.

As the Massive touched the ground Irken patrol troops gathered as the hangar of the ship opened and out walked Red and Purple. They smiled and waved to the many cheering troops waving their rifles above their heads. "Hello our faithful guards of Locker 26, who were brave enough to stay here and keep watch for Zim and the Resisty." Purple said with a smile of gratitude. "We present you with our full gratitude that you served in our army for us." They all cheered and hugged each other and Red said "We hope we can capture Zim and Tak and put them in ice forever." They clapped and cheered. Then an Irken not in a military suit burst from the crowd and fired. Purple pulled a reflective purple pistol. He fired and shot him in the chest. Red dashed off the ramp and to the Resisty soldier. "You thought you could kill us huh?" Purple went to Red "Stop it Red." But Red didn't stop he took him and pressed him to a wall. He then snatched a knife from the soldiers sheath. "Look everyone I am about to make an example of our enemies!" He then pressed the knife to the Resisty soldier's neck. "Red!" Red ignored

Purples commands and beard harder on the knife. "RED!" Purple screeched and Red finally stopped and removed the knife from the soldiers breath, there was a light in Red and Purple's eyes that seemed to shimmer like fire to each other as if communicating. Then Purple turned around and walked away. The crowd of soldiers grew silent in anticipation watching them. Then Red pulled back his arm and swung the knife into the soldiers head. Purple turned and shouted "NO!" He ran to the soldier and rubbed a hand against his face. "You fool," Red spat ",you care for his corpse as if he were one of us. But he isn't! We are the elites, we hold the glory!" As Red continued his speech the crowd became more lively. Purple looked at him while he continued his speech. "we shall not fall, we shall not grow tired, we will be VICTOURIOUS!" the crowd exploded into cheers and uproar. Red raised his fist and the crowd followed in suit. Then Purple looked off the horizon where more dark looking clouds seemed to be forming for a huge storm. Purple squinted his till he saw, till he saw… "what is that?" he asked aloud and Red began squinting too.

Then Red figured it out "Mini-bomber!" he cried and he took a missile launcher. "What the hell are you doing?" Purple cried. "Shooting it down!" he yelled as he went inside a storage building. "Red no!" Purple yelled but was cut off when a few bombs dropped. Red climbed out onto the roof and aimed at it. He then fired and the missile hit the mini-bomber's side. Red Raised a fist in the air in victory. But it was short when the mini-bomber began to fly out of control into the storage building Red was on. "RED!" Purple yelled to the building as it was consumed in flame. He began to run to it but the Mini-bomber fell from the roof in front of Purple showing it's dead pilot disemboweled. Purple only stood knowing that Red had been killed.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Deal

Dib and Tak drove through traffic almost to sunset before a clear sky. Dib sat up with the bruises on his face, thinking about all those Dib's he was fighting. He thought or this bounty hunter and thought "Am I ready?" then Tak stopped the car in front of Zim's apartment building. She walked out slowly while Dib walked inside fast. Inside was GIR watching TV, but then his eyes turned red and he pulled out a plasma minigun from his head. "YOU ARE INTRUDERS!" Dib raised a hand and GIR blinked but still did not go blue. "Please, I wish to see my sister." GIR growled and began rotating the minigun's barrel. "Please…this is important. I just want to see my sister." GIR growled but then turned blue and the minigun went back inside his head. Dib was supprised by GIR's behavior. He thought GIR would run amok jacked up on 30 monster energy drinks, with twenty coke, and 57 MT Dew's, but he was strongly quite. GIR opened the elevator doors and Dib and Tak stepped inside. GIR pressed a button and the shaft began moving down. "How are you going to do it?" Tak asked. "Leave it to me." Dib said as the elevator came to a complete stop. Then the doors opened to reveal Gaz bent over an engine of the ship. As they walked closer a huge explosion of gas cloud erupted from the ship's exhaust. Gaz coughed and turned around and saw Dib and Tak. "Um…Gaz?" GIR started. "Enough GIR." She said calmly. She walked close enough for Dib to see his black face from repairing the ship. "You might want to…" "I know Dib!" Gaz yelled and wiped off the ash from her face and said "Why have you come?" Dib stepped forward one step, equaling the step Gaz took back. "We have come to talk and make a deal." Gaz had looked at Dib "What deal?" Dib closed his eyes and sighed "A deal to help you find Zim." Gaz looked at Dib, a tiny green fire burned in them "I know what planet he's on but all I need now is to fix the ship!" she gave it a hard kick. "I need this ship to go to Zim's current planet to save him." Dib said "Tak has a ship, she can fix this one, maybe upgrade it. But it's gonna cost you." Gaz turned to Dib. "We need to go with you." Gaz gritted her teeth "Forget it!" she yelled as she got a tool book and opened it frantically looking for a wrench. "Gaz." Dib said but she ignored. "Gaz!" Dib yelled now gripping her, his eyes burning into hers. "Tak, GIR, can you give us some privacy?" the pair just stood there till Dib turned round and said "Can you give us privacy?" Tak and GIR went back into the elevator and returned to the lobby.

"Gaz."

"What Dib?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"…"

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"Is it Zim's?"

"…I think so."

"Why Gaz?"

"He loved me, and I loved him."

"But why did you have sex with him?"

"Because I wanted to prove that love."

"I get it but why an alien?"

"It's love Dib! Love! Something you wouldn't understand!"

Dib was silent looking down he floor. "I do understand."

"What?"

"It's Tak…I love her too."

Gaz gasped and looked at Dib "You?"

"Yes, me. In love with an extraterrestrial."

Gaz scratched her head not knowing what to think, feel, or do. For a long time they both sat in silence. "What makes you attracted to her?"

Dib looked up "She's not a human for starters. I now realize humans in general are not always smart enough to see around the picture. Most call me crazy believing exactly what their parents tell them: everything you see like, ghosts, aliens, bigfoot are all children's stories. Made by human imagination. But I see life as a book, people often just read the cover and walk away, while I read. I now know why people everyday don't notice the things I do, not because they don't see it, because they choose not to. Some humans are too hardheaded to handle truth. I told them the truth, and they didn't believe me. But Tak did, she's my living proof. She accepts life for the things you can see, touch, taste, or smell, but for the things you can't."

Gaz was wide eyed "I never thought it that way Dib."

Dib nodded "Why do you like Zim?" Gaz looked up and said "He's not normal, or different. He's special to me. In my eyes I see him as demo-man with a heart. He had a sense of right and wrong. A day and night. He knew pain, and suffering. But after my kiss with him he changed, he slowly became less violent. I knew from the bottom of my heart, he had changed and will continue to."

Dib and Gaz looked at each other and hey said "Deal." and shook hands.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reuniting

Zim dashed through the streets trying to be quick. He knew the clouds behind him were storm clouds but he had to get the disc to Red or Purple so either one could decode it. As he ran he saw something move by a storage building entrance. He stopped and looked at it's open mouth. No lights were working so he took a step closer. He decided to by careful so he reached for his shotgun… "Damnit!" Zim cursed, he lost his shotgun during the Mini-bomber crash. He looked on the ground and picked up a steel pipe. He held it like a baseball bat as a noise came from the storage building's waking opening. Then he saw Darien step from it. "Zim?" he asked lowering his rifle. "Darien?" Darien ran up to Zim, he had a smile on his face but there seemed to be something troubling him. "Oh man Zim, when we got separated and the rain came down I thought for sure you were dead," he shook Zim's hand looking him up and down ",I'm glad I was wrong, you look to be in one impressive piece." Zim gave a cocky grin and let his hand go. "I need to find the Tallest." Darien looked him stupefied "Why? Haven't you heard Tallest Red and Purple want to recall you and put you back in birth-tubes. They have had bounty hunters on you. Why do you think they came here Zim?" Zim turned to him "Purple will help, I need to decode some files relating to Red, he'll do about anything to get him impeached." Darien was about to speak but Zim cut him off "Please, we need this, you have to get my to the Tallest's camping center. I have to steer clear of Red." Darien said "You won't have to worry about Red…." Zim turned to Darien once more and asked "What happened?" Darien looked down. It was Ray, h-he captured a mini-bomber in flight and killed its pilot. He decided to fly to the camp site and bomb the massive. Instead Red shot him down but he didn't give up without a fight. He flew that bitch and Red to kingdom come." Zim closed his eyes "So Red…and Raymond are dead?" Darien nodded "Who will lead the Resisty?" Darien started to chew on a finger but Zim grabbed him firmly by the shoulder "Get a grip god damnit! We can do this, with or without Raymond!" Darien gasped but nodded. "Let's get going." Darien nodded and followed Zim.

In Purple's office he heard an Irken general making a speech about how they would help keep up the war effort without Rd. Purple rubbed his eyes. "He knew Red was more of a general then a figure head. Purple had no idea how he was going to control this army. Then he got up and turned his attention to the air vent behind him. He began sweating when Zim popped out. Before Purple could get his pistol or call security Zim drew his pistol. "Sit down Purple." Purple slowly sat down. "I didn't come here to assinate you Purple, I came for information, not for blood sport." Purple commented "I bet it was you who killed Red. You were the one who probably flew the mini-bomber into Red." Zim turned and gave a cocky grin "I must be a ghost then." Purple replied "You are an abomination. You have no PAK, how are you still alive demon?" Zim looked him in the eye, they both exchanged cold glances "Raymond helped me evolve." Purple spat at him "Why are you here Zim?" Zim took out the chip. "This, I got it from the Trial Brain." Purple gasped "He's still operational?" Zim nodded "Yes, however Red coded this files which have a suprising discovery about them, I can't find out because they are super hard to decode. Only you can Purple." Purple looked at the files "How can I trust you?" Zim threw his pistol across the room. "That is the only gun I have on me now, I am officially giving it up." Purple looked astonished when Zim went back into the air vents. Purple then pressed the security button. "Close off the air vents leading outside, Zim's inside the ducts."

Inside the air vents he made it to the opening air duct to the outside. There Darien was waiting. "Come on!" he called. But then a metal frame closed up in front of him. "What's happening? Zim asked. Darien said "Security system." Zim yelled "Weld a way through!" Darien took his handheld welding device and put it to the frame. "He's in there!" he heard a soldier yell. "Hurry!" Zim yelled but there was an explosion "It's the Resisty!" he heard someone yell and there was gun fire. "I got through!" Darien cried and the metal frame was removed and Zim scrambled to the ground. A melee security guard came out with an Irken electro stick. But as he ran towards Zim he was shot in the PAK by a sniper. Zim looked and saw Raymond was the sniper. Zim smiled and Darien yelled "Let's go!" Zim and Darien then ran from the streets into a storage building to wait fot the fight to be over.

PLEASE REVIEW

BEAM ME UP

ZOOM!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leaving Time

In the building which appeared to be a toll box building Darien and Zim sat in darkness listening for the fight to end. At sometime Zim heard some thunder. Finally it stopped nothing was heard. Zim then told Darien that Raymond was still alive. "Wow, he survived?" "Yes I did, had you scared didn't I?" Raymond said over COMS. "You there?" Zim asked. "Raymond said "Yes, if you are thinking of leaving well don't its about to rain. The fight has moved west of your position, the only ones there are Purple and his royal guard." Zim asked "What should we do?" Raymond then spoke firmly "Someone's coming, I have to go off." Suddenly the COMS went dead. Zim sighed "This is bad." Then Darien replied in a different tone. "Not that Bad, wanna know why?" Zim turned and *BOOM!* He looked down to see his Invader uniform with a blood stain on it. He then looked at Darien holding the pistol. "You?" Zim gasped as he fell to the ground badly hurt. "Yes Zim, I am the traitor who bugged our radio system. Just like how Raymond bugged the Irken's system." Zim gagged and began to crawl to Darien. "I did it for freedom, I'm getting my own human organs and I will live life else where in the uncharted territories." Darien walked to the Radio as Zim made it to his feet. "I had it planned out, to trap you here while it rains." Darien then took out an Irken COMS "Purple, Zim has been immobilized." Purple replied "Good my guard will come by to collect him." The COMS went off and Darien left. "Darien…you bastard…" Zim muttered as he got to his feet and picked up a staple gun. As he exited the building limping he saw the guard coming. He aimed and started to fire most of them. Then started to scream and bleed in pain as the staples were killing them. Soon Zim ran out and he felt something on his head, a water droplet. He limped faster over to the nearest storage building. After closing the door a hand grabbed him…Byron's hand. He threw Zim across the room into a mirrored wall making it crack. Zim groaned and got up. Byron ran across the room and grabbed his neck, Zim gagged as he held tighter. Zim then kicked him in the skigglyspooch. Byron let go and stumbled back. When Zim got up Byron punched him into the wall making pieces fall from it. As Zim got up he took a sharp piece and attempted to stab Byron with it. Byron took the piece and jabbed it into Zim's chest. Zim gasped and fell on his side on the ground and was about to pull it out but Byron kicked the shard in further so much Zim couldn't see it. Byron started to over an over kick Zim in the stomach, face, and legs till Zim wasn't moving. He grunted in satisfaction and began to walk away. But Zim quietly got up and ran to him. Byron turned around and suck a knife where his heart was close to. Zim's eyes went wide but he still pushed Byron out a window into the rain. He screamed and kicked on the street on impact. Once he got up he fled into a nearby storage building. Zim said "Take…that…" Zim then used his shoulder to open the door on the roof. He felt nothing now, he lost to much blood and he couldn't pull the knife out. Then he saw a bright light. He then asked "Am I dead?" then a small hyper figure ran to him "MASTER!" It was Gir, but Zim blacked out before he could say anything. GIR used his robotic muscles to drag Zim into the Voot and fly out of there.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Beginnings are Primary

Darien walked into the Purple' observation room, with Purple gazing out over the horizon. "My pay." Darien said holding out his hand. "Your pay will be sent once Zim is dead and his corpse is found." Darien shrugged "I can take that." Darien handed him a bottle "A drink almighty Tallest in your prime?" Purple and took a bottle. "You will be the only tallest after earth in conquered." Purple nodded "I plan to launch an attack with the Storm Cloud. I will send the armada there first to weaken and neutralize them." Then held up their glasses "Glory to the Armada." They said and drank. Then a battery flew threw his neck and penetrated his glass. Darien fell to the ground and began gagging purple blood. "Darien!" Purple yelled as he grabbed him. Then Darien stopped moving, dead still. Purple looked from the window through a hole to see a sniper mount with no shooter.

Zim's eyes opened slowly as he saw himself staring at the Irken uniform that he so long to wear. He then turned to see Red holding the Irken medallion he still had. Then he saw Gaz fly away from him in darkness. "Gaz!" he yelled and tried to run after her but she floated farther apart then closer. "GAZ!" then soon his world also turned dark.

"MASTER! Help him!" GIR yelled holding Zim's limb hand. "He has a bullet…or battery whatever you call it in his liver….wait he has a liver now?" Gaz had been trying to open the wound further to get the shard out and the battery. Dib pulled with all his muscle on the knife stuck in Zim's rib cage. He turned to Tak "Tak! I need help!" Tak just stood there imagining herself pushing the knife in further. Zim was in her grasp now, she could finally end it…"TAK!" Tak then grabbed the knife…and pulled it out. The heartbeat monitor was racing. Then Gaz pulled out the shard and the bullet high in the air screaming, her hands covered in blood of a human.

Raymond paced around the bridge of the Resisty's flagship hiding near an asteroid. "Darien…never saw it coming. How could he be the traitor?" then someone yelled "Irken Voot cruiser! Flying at 2 miles per second straight toward us. Activate defense turrets!" Raymond held a hand up "No, deactivate turrets, I know who it is." The hangar opened and all Resisty militia aimed their rifles at it. The Voot opened and there was a stretcher with Zim on it floating out. Raymond looked to also see Dib, Tak, Gaz, Mimi , and GIR. Raymond asked "What happened?" "Someone shot him." Dib replied. Raymond said with a snarl "Darien." He waved to medics "Get him in a medical clinic!" four medics pulled the stretcher to another room. With Zim on it.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

…Conclusions Are Secondary

The next day Raymond walked outside Zim's room. "I'm sorry to dampen the mood but Zim is alive but he's asleep…looks like for a long time. Gaz clutched her brothers hand tighter. "I don't know how long…it may be forever." Gaz looked up "You tried everything?" he nodded "Right now he's in a deep sleep. I don't know how to wake him up." Dib stood up "I have an idea." People looked at him but he simply walked in Zim's room and closed the door.

Inside Zim was staring at Zim in the hospital bed. "Zim, I know you can hear me. I just don't know why you lay there while the world around you is going to hell. Look I, I hate to admit this, I need you. Most importantly earth needs you…Gaz needs you. But I am not gonna let you just lay there in your own dream world just because you got stabbed or shot. I will not let earth fall Zim, I will not let earth fall." Zim still remained asleep and Dib exited the room.

Tak entered after Dib she looked at him in bed. She picked up a cleaver and said "Zim…I waited years for this moment…and it will never be true." She dropped the cleaver. It wasn't your fault Black got killed, he was killed by Resisty militia. It's not your fault I never became an Invader, I bet I would have failed that test anyway. That is my problem, when I'm angry I blame…when I blame I hunt…when I hunt I kill…when I kill…I…regret. I see you now helpless…but I now know I'm the helpless one. You see I believe you can get up and save us. Help us defeat the Armada." Zim still lay still on his bed not reacting at all. As Tak left she patted Gaz's shoulder "Good luck."

Gaz entered and closed the door behind her. When she turned slowly she saw Zim…in a way she never wanted to. "Zim…I don't know if you can hear me…but I'm talking now and only now. Its your job to listen and wake up." He moaned in bed and Gaz got angry. "Look Zim," she grabbed his face and opened his eye lids. ",you need to wake up and be with us, we are about to do some crazy things but we need your help Zim. We all do…even me." Gaz then cried for the first time. One single tear fell into Zim's open mouth. "I hope you make it." She then sat down and awaited response.

Zim was wearing Irken armor looking at himself proudly in the mirror with the medallion he just received. "Red when do I start?" he turned around and saw no one and nothing. Then he saw a blue light, he recognized the blue light and remembered everything. "What are you?" Then the light became dull and he saw it: a Meekrobian. "Hello Zim." it said "Who are you?" It replied "I'm Zalour, a scientist on Meekrob, you and Raymond say us." Zim pointed "I remember now, I remember everything up to the blue light on that ship!"

"Zim you must help us, we are dying."

"What?"

"We sent you our call on earth, you called it a hallucination but it was real."

"I don't understand…I should be dead."

"Zim, there will be things in this world we will never understand forever. Our existence is one of them."

"How can I help?"

"Aid Dib and Gaz."

"How do you know about them?"

"We extended our reach to them in infant stage, Dib in the machine, and Gaz in the womb."

"That's why the birth control didn't work."

"Yes, we gave them some of our DNA, equaling their powers."

"Wait…powers?"

"Yes Zim, they have powers they are not aware of Zim, even Gaz," he then saw Gaz crying over his body and the tear into his mouth. ", has used her power to help you accidentally."

"So what are you here for?" Zim asked confused

The Meekrobian looked "The Wake up call. Contact me after your awakening."

Dib, Tak, Raymond, Gir, and Mimi got up as the heartbeat monitor flattened. "Zim." Raymond said before they burst through the door seeing Zim standing with the heart sensors in his hands. "I'm awake." He said. Gaz then ran up and kissed him. Tak looked at Dib and smiled on the expression on is face. GIR was dancing around Mimi. Then a Resisty soldier came up "Raymond?" Raymond came closer and listened. "Bad news," Raymond announced and all at once the huge happiness explosion came to a stop. ",earth has been attacked by the armada."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
